


Drapple One Shots

by CultOfAsparagus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, CultOfAsparagus, Drapple (Harry Potter), Nonbinary Character, Other, apple kink, testical removal, testicals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultOfAsparagus/pseuds/CultOfAsparagus
Summary: Some one Shots of Drapple ( Draco x Apple) to keep your kinky thirst quenched.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Apple, Harry Potter/Apple
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Drapple One Shots

Draco Malfoy strode down the Hogwarts corridor with confidence. He was on his way to see his one and only, the grace of this pitiful world.

The corridor was crowded as Dobby's cum sock. The prepubescent students were crowding around in a circle as if it were an orgy.

"Must be Perfect Potter and his perfect scar." Draco muttered, "Move." Draco shoved a first year out of his way to see what Potter has done this time.

In the middle of the circle was indeed Potter, however he was in a passionate make out session with...

Draco gagged, "POTTER YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He ran into the circle, pulsing with anger. "STAY AWAY FROM APPLE!"

Potter looked up from Apple, "They're mine now Draco! Apple never loved you."

"NOooooo!" Draco tore Apple out of Harry's filthy half-blood hands, Draco caressed Apple's beautiful green outer skin, that's when he noticed the small bite mark on Apple's outer skin.

"You fucking MARKED MY DARLING?!!!!!!!" Draco screamed. He was angry, in case you couldn't tell. See, an apple's first time is important, and Potter has taken that away from Draco.

"It is better if I mark Apple, they would be safer if I did it." Potter told Draco.

"Apple would NEVER let you touch them!" Draco pulled out his wand from his trousers.

"Ha, what will you do? Hex me? Go ahead, I have Protagonist Protection." Potter snarked.

Draco simply smirked as he pointed his wand at Potter's crotch, "Vasectom Ballsius!"

A bright light shot out of Draco's wand and into Potter's crotch.

Potter fell to the floor, screaming "MY BALLS!!!!! YOU REMOVED MY BALLS!!!!!!111"

Potter's severed balls appeared in Draco's hand. They were small and crunchy like raisins. Draco tossed the sorry excuse for balls onto the ground in front of a shaking Potter. The crowd was still in shock.

"Oh calm down, it's not like you were using them anyways." Draco looked down at Apple in his hand. "And now my Darling, we shall have some time together."

Draco took a large bite out of Apple, they're flesh was moist and juicy. Draco stepped away from the crowd, racing to the Slytherin Dorm with Apple in hand.


End file.
